


Sweater Weather

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sailor hat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: You are lightning made flesh.Colder than falling snow.Unstoppable as the desert sands riding the wind.You are StormlingOr Jesper steals the boatman's hat and he likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is fluff and you can stop there if you'd like. Or you can go to smut in the next xoxo (to be updated soon) 
> 
> CW: Alcoholism

On the outskirts of town, on the last row of houses before the island met the sea, there was a house a little smaller than all the rest in the row. It didn't tower with crooked floors and overlook the other houses in a desperate competition of petty hatred. In fact it looked most out of place being squat and slim and a warm brown instead of it's neighbour's harsh black and teetering heights.

It was the furthest house from Klaus' workshop in the entire island, and boy was it a heck of a journey. Good thing it wasn't one of those days where Jesper had to make such a trek though. Nah. Just the post office to the port today. The boat house specifically, where the owner of the docks would maintain the port. Or in Smeerensburg's instance, where Mogens took up residence on days of the week when he wasn't needed on the mainland the since nobody touched the island apart from just the one self-satisfied alcoholic. Therefore. Finders keepers. 

It was routine now. Mogens' would leave a note in the Post Office or come find Jesper whenever he was staying by the docksm a forewarning was always needed since Mogens could be anywhere between between the Smeerenberg boat house and the mainland one. Then when night fell and his job was over for the day Jesper would almost always come and find him. Jesper didn't like being on his own in his little home, even if Klaus had helped to board up the roof and make it feel more homely and secure. He just...he needed company. And this was the person than had come along for that responsibility...for some reason.

Jesper kept his head bent against the wind. He could pretty much figure out the twists and turns he needed to take just by watching the snowy floor and following the right markers in the land and only needed to look up occasionally. Each time he looked up, the freezing wind stung his eyeballs and he had to glance down quickly again and squint harder. But it was alright. Jesper knew when he was getting close.

\---

Grumbling, Jesper stood outside of the ferry-man's door. He didn't want to take either hand out of his warm pockets so instead he raised his foot and kicked the door, some of the snow dislodging from the sole and sides of his boot as he announced his presence to the interior resident. Among the wind whipping past his frozen face there was the sound of a low groan on the other side of the door as the sailor pushed himself out of his armchair and then tottered over to the main and only entrance followed by the clickity-clacks and swooshes and all the numerous locks on the door being drawn back and released. Jesper was just glad to not have to be outside anymore.

"Postman! Fancy seeing you here." Mogens called with a chuckle and a wink as he held the door half-way open, enough to let the slim postman in but not quite enough to release all of the interior heat at once.

Jesper sighed as Mogens closed the door behind him and he closed his eyes, glad to be surrounded by warmth and locked out from the restless weather. "When are you going to come up to me for a change, huh?" Jesper piped as he removed his hat and dusted off the snow, hanging it up onto a peg along his coat where it could dry off overnight. He knocked the remaining snow off of his shoes against the wall and the white powder fell onto the thread-bare welcoming mat and he set the pair by the door next to Mogens'.

"When your house loses it's stairs." Morgens chuckled lightly and grunted a little as he sunk back into his armchair. Too lazy to walk to the bathroom in the night or go up and down steps for a snack. Typical. The entire chair had curved into his rounded spine from his fondness of it, and remained pretty much the only object of value apart from the bed still in this place. Mogens went back to watching the fire as he picked his nails. Jesper grimaced.

"Get up to anything as all?" Jesper taunted as he crossed the small room and stood in front of the fire, a soft groan of satisfaction leaving him as the flames warmed his clammy flesh from a distance. He knew damn well Mogens had nothing to do all day. Morgens answered him soon enough despite their mutual knowledge.

"The taverns have really lightened up recently." He pointed out in a gruff voice, his eyes half-lidded as usual, exhausted after a hard day of no work. Jesper tutted, but that was a common theme with Mogens around and meant nothing between them anymore. 

Jesper pulled away from the fire and approached Mogens. He slipped easily into the sailor's lap, and it took Mogens only a second to acknowledge Jesper's presence and pull him in nice n' snug to cuddle up against. Jesper spared a fond thought towards their almost matching attire. Jesper was down to his slightly damp trousers and vest with just woolly socks and suspenders. (Bit rude to just strip down completely right?) Mogens obviously didn't care. Under his moss-green sweater he was dressed just the same as Jesper almost. And Jesper liked that. Which is why he dipped his hands down and pulled back to tug as the hem of Mogens' sweater and the sailor grunted in protest, his eyes having drooped shut already from the warm man in his lap giving him such a cute little hug. 

"M' too tired for this, Jezebel." He muttered gruffly as Jesper worked his sweater up and Mogens' was forced to raise his arms and lean forwards so Jesper could peel his sweater off like a toddler. With Mogens sleepy and droopy, Jesper could take a moment to admire, and to smile. Mogens' usually teased him into looking away with a blush or stubborn grunt, but right now Jesper had a real good look after he slung the sweater over the arm of their chair. You know. Safe-keeping. He was good at that. Mail-man and all. 

Matching now. Suspenders and white vest and uniform trousers. Well. Jesper's vest was white. Mogens' was...questionable lets say. But the postman ignored that. Put it down to the sea and lots of use. Instead his eyes went to the dark, wiry hair that scattered Mogens' incredibly strong forearms and led up to his chest where it sprayed into dark plumes that Jesper thought about plunging his fingers through even during the day time when they weren't supposed to be a thing. He knew he could and the sailor wouldn't care, but he went for the more gentle approach and he stroked Mogens' forearm with his finger tips, exhaling a little more forcefully than usual when Mogens tightened his arm around Jesper's middle and pulled him in. 

Mogens was pretty much sleeping by now. But Jesper was still a little chilly and still wide awake, and still a bit of an arse. His eyes wondered, and he grinned. 

Mogens' hat was perched on the back of his olive green armchair, and Jesper made a grab for it. 

"Ahoy, matey."

Mogens' eyes opened slowly at the silly little catch line. He took a couple moments to take in Jesper perched on his lap wearing Mogens' captain's hat, his hand raised in a salute at his forehead, his other hand on his hip as he determinedly stared off into the distance (the wall) and tried to maintain a serious expression but it's clear his lips were wobbling and trying so hard to pull up into a grin. 

He finally broke when Mogens did. The sailor's gut lurched as he chuckled deeply, his mouldable face stretching into a lazy grin as he took in the other's gag. And Jesper couldn't help but join in and laugh lightly. Mogens reached up and gently adjusted the hat on Jesper's head, tucking it down more securely. 

"Who knew you were such a natural at my job?" he trilled affectionately and tugged at Jesper who easily moved forwards and melted into Mogens' front. His cheek lay on the strap of Mogens' vest, his cheek tickled a little by dark hair, but he wasn't allowed to rest long at all. 

A stark noise of shock left Jesper as Mogens' hands moved from his waist to his ass, and Jesper warmed a little in his face and belly. As he listened closer, Mogens' heart seemed to race a little faster and his breathing had shifted a little. Into something...heavy. His hands pulled Jesper's hips in closer and the poor, oblivious postman was suddenly relieved of his confusion when he felt his crotch touch against a rising need in the sailor's pants. Jesper couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was just in his nature. 

"Is the hat doing it for you?" he asked, tone drab but slightly amused, only to be met with a subdued,

"Mhm."


End file.
